


Seasons

by water_bby



Series: Kakairu Fest Nine Weeks of Summer 2020 Drabbles [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu_fest, Drabble, KakaIru Fest Summer 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_bby/pseuds/water_bby
Summary: They had to meet officially once a week.A drabble for the prompt: park benches.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Kakairu Fest Nine Weeks of Summer 2020 Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823578
Kudos: 14
Collections: Nine Weeks of Summer 2020





	Seasons

After Kakashi became Hokage and Iruka became Headmaster, they had to meet officially once a week. Soon after, they moved their meeting to their favorite park bench at least once a month. (Kakashi had suggested moving all meetings. Iruka said, “Rain.”) In the autumn, they watched the trees grow red and yellow. In the winter, they huddled together under a blanket with hot drinks in their hands. In the spring, they waited to see which flowers would poke their bright heads above ground. But Iruka most enjoyed these meetings in the summer under the shade of the towering old trees.


End file.
